Never-Ending Chain Reaction
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: Seijuuro Akashi always knew how to make life around him a bit more interesting. Pairing is a series of chain reaction between AoKuroKagaHimuMuraAkaKiAo. Story is way better than the summary, I promise you.


Warnings : Clipped scenes strung together to make a movie. May be hard to understand.

* * *

**Never Ending Chain Reaction**

by

Sylentia Levin

* * *

"Aomine-kun.." the petite male mumbled as he felt his former teammate's strong arms wrap around him from behind, "What are you-"

"Tetsu."

The firm tone made Kuroko frown a bit. Was something wrong?

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"... Hurting someone you love... Is it.. Common?"

"There is no relationship without hurt, Aomine-kun."

Aomine paused, and Kuroko could feel him nuzzling his back.

"Even when on purpose?"

"I'm sure Kise-kun has his reasons, Aomine-kun."

"Aomine-kun?"

"Shut up," Aomine stated bluntly, his tone flat, merely hugging Kuroko tighter. The smaller male gave a small, barely-there smile.

"Alright. I'm here."

* * *

Kagami ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, taking a deep breath to keep himself from yelling and lashing out.

_Jealousy is bad, Taiga. Calm down, calm down-_

"Kagami-kun, I'm sorry," Kuroko's soft voice broke the silence, his nimble fingers still combing the dark-blue locks of a sleeping ex-power forward in his lap.

"... Why? And how, damn it?" Kagami hissed, biting back the venom dripping from his words, emphasizing the last two words. He really felt like punching the wall, or upturning the sofa...

If only Kuroko wasn't sitting on it.

"He needed me," came the simple reply, "You know how his relationship with Kise-kun is."

_But that doesn't mean he can just go and be all cuddly with you, dammit!_

"I know, but- Doesn't he have someone else to go to? Momoi or someone else?"

"Please, Kagami-kun. This is nothing to get worked up about," the shadow sighed, and Kagami felt like throwing a chair at the wall.

"Fine."

And slam went the front door.

* * *

"Shhh, calm down, Taiga," Himuro sighed, holding his shaking little brother in his arms, preventing said taller male to run rampant around the park and destroy everything he could see in anger.

"What the fuck does he have that I dont, Tatsuya?!" Kagami seethed, punching the seat the two of them were sitting in, effectively making a dent on the surface beside Himuro's thigh.

The older one sighed.

"What do I have that he does not?"

"... Huh?"

"What do I have that your boyfriend does not? You come to me each time you have a problem without actually talking it over with him; don't you think that he might actually be feeling angry about this as well?"

"But you're my brother-"

"And you're his lover."

"Well then what the fuck is that Ahomine to him then?!"

"His brother? They are shadow and light, right?"

"I'm Kuroko's light too!"

"But you're his lover. And a brother will always be more than a lover, Taiga."

And to emphasize his statement, Himuro fingered the ring hanging from the chains around Kagami's neck.

Kagami fell silent.

* * *

A tug on a necklace.

A pull from a neck.

"Let go, Atsushi.

A pull on an arm.

"No."

Followed by a bone-crushing, lovingly possesive embrace.

"Muro-chin is mine."

Himuro bit his lip and pushed at the giant's shoulder's, trying to get away. He loved this little boy very much, but the possessiveness could get so overwhelming sometimes-

"Atsush-"

Murasakibara tightened his death-hug.

"Mine."

And with all his might, Himuro finally managed to push his lover off.

"Atsushi, I love you. But I'm not solely yours. I have others to take care of too."

"... Take off your necklace."

"What?" Himuro nearly hissed out poison at the order.

"If you wear it, you're his. Take it off," and Murasakibara reached out. He shoved Himuro against the wall and broke the necklace's chain with one strong tug.

Himuro shoved him off and punched him.

"Get out."

"Murochin-"

"NOW!"

* * *

"He is free to do whatever he pleases, does he not, Atsushi?" the red-haired captain sighed, reaching up and around to stroke the purple mop of hair above him. Murasakibara was hugging him from behind with his chin planted on the captain's head.

"I don't like it. I feel like their bond is stronger."

"Then take away the bond."

"... I did. It got stronger."

"Then remove the obstacle."

"... Kagachin?" Murasakibara blinked, and Akashi shrugged.

"You came to that conclusion on your own."

But the knowing smirk on Akashi's face said something different completely.

* * *

The blonde model paled as Akashi leaned back on the bench. They were in a nearly-deserted area of a park, and the blush that adorned Kise's face looked so amusingly adorable.

"Well?"

"B-but, Akashicchi, I don't think that's-"

"You wanted this, no?" Akashi pressed on, stepping closer to the gorgeous blonde. Kise fidgeted.

_Is this really what I want...?_

"But I don't want to hurt him, Akashicchi.. If I-"

"Then give me an alternative to get his attention, one that you have not yet tried, Ryouta."

". . . ."

"Good boy."

And thus, Kise didn't protest at Akashi pulled him down by his tie, gently bringing their lips together...

... fully aware of another presence behind the tree they were shading in.

* * *

A chair hit the wall.

Yells bouncing off the walls.

"What the actual FUCK, Kise?!"

"It's not what you think- Aominecchi!" and Kise tensed as a glass hit the wall beside him, falling to pieces by his feet. His heart thumped with fear, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see because of his tears-

_Was this what I wanted?_

"I just wanted your attention!" Kise confessed, "You never cared about me anymore, no matter what I do! I didn't know what else I should do!" the tears staining his beautiful face making Aomine's heart break... But the tanned male was just too furious.

"Kissing Akashi is NOT an option!"

A crack on the coffee table.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't! I wasn't!" Kise pleaded in exasperation, "I'm sorry, Aominecchi, I-"

But he just wasn't listening.

"What are you, a slut?!" Aomine roared, and he finally shoved Kise to the wall in anger.

Something cracked.

". . . !"

And no matter how much he regretted it, no matter how much he wanted to undo his actions, the tanned male realized that eventhough Kise was at fault, Aomine has now really gone too far.

His once-cheerful and beautiful boyfriend now lay at the floor, leaning to the wall, cradling his broken shoulder, crying.

Aomine couldn't tell whether it was from the pain or the fear.

"I-I'm s-sorry.. A-Aominecchi- I'm s-so sorry..."

And he still begs for forgiveness..

Horrified, Aomine bolted out of the door.

_You don't deserve that angel, Daiki._

* * *

"Tetsu.."

"Aomine-kun?"

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

I dont know what the fuck I just wrote.  
So damn random, LOL. 

So, anyone know why I named this fic "chain reaction?" xD


End file.
